Random Cows
by HalloweenBella
Summary: Have you ever wanted a search for random? YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH
1. The New Born Randomies

Random

Weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is when you don't know which to call someone. Weird is the same as different, which is the same as unique, then weird is good. If you are weird and proud of it, copy this onto your profile.

If you have ever run into a door, copy this into your profile.

If you or your best friend is insane, copy this into your profile.

If you hate those obnoxious snobby people, PLEASE copy this into your profile.

If you think those kids should just give the Rabbit his cereal, copy this in your profile!

I solemly swear that anyone who flames my stories will get a flame back. FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE! BEAT OUT THE FLAMES! If you agree (or hate flamers), copy this into your profile.

like cheese. I have seen purple cows. If two gooses are geese, then why aren't two moose meese, or when two foots are feet, why aren't two footballs feetball? Milk tastes good. People call me crazy, but I'm just random! If you're random and proud of it, copy and paste this in your profile!

If you've ever copied and pasted something onto your profile, copy and paste this onto your profile.

If your profile is long, copy and paste this on it to make it even longer.

If you ever forgotten what you were talking about in a conversation copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever tried to lick your elbow and knew that it was physically impossible, copy this to your profile.

If you think that Sasuke from Naruto completly has to have the nick-name 'Chicken Butt Hair Dude', copy this to your profile while laughing your butt off.

Copy the bunny to your profile to help him achieve world domination, and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)

For me, crazy is a loose term. Crazy is when you stare at a pencil and laugh when someone asks you what is so interesting about the eraser. Crazy is when you have an hour-long sob fest, and then start singing and dancing when your favorite song comes on. Crazy is when you do or say a completely random thing, like "Do you ever wonder where the eraser bits go?" or having a thumbwar with yourself. Crazy is when you type up all your favorite sayings, print them off and tape them to your wall, just for something to do. Crazy is when you memorize the complete biographies and physical traits of every character in Naruto (or almost, at least). Crazy is when you fill up the tab seperators in your binders with doodles/love notes/confessions of love/any other Naruto related thing you can think of about Naruto or the Naruto characters. Crazy is when you can open up a Naruto manga and know exactly which part you're at by reading one bubble. Crazy is when you laugh when nothing's funny. Crazy is when you have OGD (Obsessive Gaara Disorder). Crazy is when you crack up if someone says "Oatmeal!". Crazy is when you forget what you're saying in the middle of a sentence. Crazy is when you take the time to write down stuff like this and memorize it. Crazy is when you laugh at someone doing an ordinary thing like combing their hair. If you're crazy, copy this onto your profile and add something crazy you've done to the list!

Even when you can't see him God is there! If you believe in God, copy/paste this into your profile. (WOOT!)

If you've ever busted a move/burst into song randomly, copy/paste this into your profile.

Ninety-five percent of the kids out there are concerned with being popular and fitting in. If you're part of the five percent who aren't, copy this, put it in your profile, and add your name to the list. AnimeKittyCafe, Hyperactivley Bored, Gem W, Bara-Minamino, Tsuyu Mikazuki, WeaselChick, Revenant666, darkflame1516, AirGirl Phantom, Agent of the Divine One, pointless people of Pluto, Anya Urameshi, MyObsessionIsGaara,slytherinXprincessX16, XxSandVillageGirlxX, LinkFangirl01.

98 percent of teenagers do or has tried smoking pot. If you're one of the 2 percent who hasn't, copy & paste this in your profile.

If you and your friends have a nickname, title, or anything else for each other, copy and paste this in your profile.

If you can read this message, you are blessed, because over two billion people in the world cannot read at all:

-I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid. Aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh? Yaeh and I awlyas toghuht slpeling was ipmorantt! Tahts so cool!If you could read that put it in your profile!

If you have ever thought of something funny, started laughing, and fell & hit your head on something hard, and ended up laughing harder than you were before, copy and paste this into your profile and add your name to the list. SlightlyBroken (come on someone else has to have done this before too), Katerina, Gaara ish my sexeh beast, SlytherinXprincessX16, XxSandVillageGirlxX, LinkFangirl01

If you're a 'The Legend of Zelda' fan, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you think pocky is addicting, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you like to play with pocket-knives, copy and paste this onto your profile.

If you know a video game character or video game weapon that needs to exist, copy and paste this into your profile. (My opinion: Link!), (Dude Link needs to exist) -Ocarina of Twilgiht XxSandVillageGirlxX (Bomb-arrows! I'd kill myself, but I'd have fun dyin'! Oh, and Link totally needs to exist, too) (Link DEFINETLY(sp?) needs to exist. So should the Master Sword and Fire and Ice arrows because I'd have too much fun with them and they'd lock me in an Asylum. Cloud Strife needs to exist along with his Buster Sword. Reno needs to exist. Rufus nees to exist cause I really like him.)LinkFangirl01

98 percent of teenagers drink or have been around alcohol, put this in your profile if you like MUFFINS! And/or if you're one of the 2 who hasn't been or drunk alcohol. (I had Champagne when I was nine but Dad wanted us to taste it for New Years. I spit it out when I tasted it, nasty stuff. Anyone who says otherwise is selling something.)(no that line does not belong to me, it comes from the movie Princess Bride. If you haven't seen that movie go out right now and watch it.) LinkFangirl01

If you took the time to read all of these (and you usually do), copy and paste this onto your profile.


	2. Randomies to Toddlers

→

If you've ever licked your nose, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever picked up the phone even though it hasn't eve rung, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever wanted a robot snowman (like the one off of Invader Zim), copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever wandered into the kitchen and forgot what you were in there for, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever fallen asleep in the bathroom, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever turned on the TV and your show wasn't on, so you went into another room where the TV was on, and that show you wanted to watch and you felt so stupid, because you looked on the wrong channel, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you know what the word Yayo or Yuri means, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you ever tried to jump on the Christmas tree to get the topper on, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever went to school wearing your pajamas, and didn't know why, but you swear on your life that you changed this morning, but really you changed into another pair of pajamas, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever said something not knowing it and it got you into really big trouble, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you think that Invader Zim is the awesome-est show on the face of this Earth (even though the Earth has no face), copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have ever tried to put you foot behind you head, then you found out that you are not that flexible, and then you got stuck, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have ever went to the mall, or school, wearing a skirt, and everyone was looking at you, then you found out that your skirt was tucked into the back you your underpants, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you LOVE elephants, copy and paste this into your profile in capital letters!!!!

If you ever thought "Wow, pencils are so cool, who invented them, because whoever did, I am going to go up to them and give them a great big KISS on the cheek." That is my AWESOME definition of RANDOM.

If you have ever been in your math class and have all your friends in you class and you are sitting next to a girl named Kate, and she decides to yell out "ELEPHANTS" after every time he says a number (which is very usual in a MATH class), that is totally random.

If you have ever been in the lunch line and then you and that same girl Kate and all of a sudden she goes, "Were joined at the hip" and grabbed your arm and looped hers around yours, that is random.

If you ever just decided to scream out " I LIKE PIE" in the middle of a pie eating contest, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you are obsessed with pigs, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you dad is bald, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you're an only child, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have someone you love as a sister, copy and paste this into your profile

If you have ever attacked someone with joy, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you have ever called a pizza and said the wrong thing, then corrected yourself, then the owner laughed at you, copy and paste this into your profile.


End file.
